World's United
by SolarisDragonia
Summary: Minato seal Kyuubi into his twins, but he screwed up, watch as destiny unfolds around the twins. Massive Harem, Massive Yuri Harem, Massive Crossovers and please vote.


World's United

This massive crossover fic will go into different worlds of video games, anime, manga, and comic books. The two main characters will have harems from their visited worlds but only one or two girls with a max of twenty no more no less. This idea came from Kyuubi16 for the Tentai clan of dimension jumpers, I give you my respect as a fellow writer. Also forgive any spelling errors, I'll fix them later.

Characters

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hair: Blond, short and spiky

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Complexion: Slightly Tanned

Distinct Markings: three distinct whisker-like markings on each cheek six in total,unique seal on his stomach and elongated canines

Homeland: Konohagakure no Sato, in Hi-no-Kuni

Status: Active Genin Shinobi

Team: 7 under former ANBU Take Kakashi as sensei, teamates are Haruno Sakura (civilian family) and Uchiha Sasuke ( Uchiha Clan)

Skills: Sub par skills except in trap making and detection, subject has inhuman levels of chakra, senses, and endurance, seems to also have inhuman regeneration

Jutsu's: Chakra levels interfere in use of basic jutsu but can preform high cost easily, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Yin portion of Kyuubi has had an effect on his ability to create genjutsu on the same level as Kurama Yakumo

Distinct Powers/Skills: Yin half of Kyuubi chakra, jinchuriki

Mentality: Extremely child like and naive, loud, boisterous, and annoying

Mates: Inuzuka Hana, 18 yr old Inuzuka heiress, Kurama Yakumo, 17 yr old kurama clan heiress and naruto's genjutsu partner

Theme Song: Sengoku Basara Masamune Date Theme; .com/watch?v=-HiROVmI9KA

Naru Uzumaki Namikaze

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Strawberry blonde, a mixture of kushina's and minato's hair color, straight, long to her buttocks

Eyes: Gun metal gray, like kushina's in the anime

Complexion: pale Caucasian

Distinct Markings: unique seal on her lower back, slitted pupils and elongated canines

Homeland: Konohagakure no Sato, in Hi-no-Kuni

Status: Active Genin Shinobi

Team: 7 under former ANBU Hatake Kakashi as sensei, teamates are Haruno Sakura (civilian family) and Uchiha Sasuke ( Uchiha Clan)

Skills: intelligence and cunning on par with Aburame and Nara clan members also seems inexplicably proficient to kenjutsu and taijutsu , subject has inhuman levels of chakra and endurance, seems to also have inhuman regeneration

Jutsu's: Chakra levels interfere in use of basic jutsu but can preform high cost easily, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Yang portion of Kyuubi has had an effect on her physically, able to increase all known physical traits to jonin levels of speed, strength, etc...

Distinct Powers/Skills: Yang half of Kyuubi chakra, jinchuriki

Mentality: Calm, cool, collected, the exact opposite of her twin brother

Mates: Nii Yugito jinchuriki of the Nibi she will play an important part to her decisions later in the story; Shion former priestess of Oni no Kuni

Theme Song: Bad Apple! .com/watch?v=VzEUeWnV73U

Shion

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Hair: Dark Golden blonde

Eyes: Pupiless glowing lavender

Complexion: Pale Caucasian

Distinct Markings: nothing despite her eyes, yet it is rumored her beauty is inhumanly unnatural

Homeland: Formerly Oni no Kuni, now wandering the elemental nations without cause

Status: Former priestess of Oni no Kuni

Team: none, later will join Naru and Yugito

Skills: Once able to see the future her mind was shattered at a possible future with nothing but death spreading all across the world, this has allowed her body to be infiltrated by demonic forces appearing as arms and hands of bone chilling shadows. Able to teleport, and be used offense/defensively these shadows do not have the Nara weakness of light as they devour light even in broad daylight, shion emits an aura of cold that if stationary to long plants and animals die as their life force is being drained thus is also immune to jutsu/senjutsu attacks as their power is sucked dry.

Jutsu's: none

Distinct Powers/Skills: Former light chakra of purity has been replaced by cold demonic yokai

Mentality: broken, fractured, bipolar from emotionless doll like to rage demonic anger and sadness

Mates: Nii Yugito jinchuriki of the Nibi; Naru Uzumaki Namikaze jinchuriki of the yang of Kyuubi

Theme Song: Demons Raining Down from Heaven - .com/watch?v=Y1jODjSdZAs

Please vote on the new poll for the first world and a cookie to who knows who based shion's powers from.


End file.
